


'Tis the Damn Season

by hannahetesta



Category: Analog Horror, GHE, Gemini Home Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahetesta/pseuds/hannahetesta
Summary: There is only Before and Now. We do not think of Before. We do not think of who we were.I do.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	'Tis the Damn Season

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Eve Party is possibly one of the scariest things I've ever seen, and it's doubly so now that we can assume Jack's wife Mary fell victim to a Skinwalker. I like the idea of humans still being cognizant even after becoming something else - thanks, Stephenie Meyer - so I wrote this from Skinwalker!Mary's point of view.

There is only Before and Now. We do not think of Before. We do not think of who we were. 

I do.

Those of us who are young do not always have full control. There are times the humans still linger even after assimilation, their voices echoing in our thoughts. They fade eventually, but there is no guarantee that it will happen quickly. It is not a sign of weakness, but it may as well be.

Her name is Mary. She was feral at first, raging against me, but she's grown silent as the days have gone on. She instead chooses to relive the memory of her Assimilation, reminding me of my mistakes, my failure to consume her entirely. I have no choice but to comply, because she has yet to relinquish her hold on Before. She refuses to let me forget.

She was out in the woods at dusk, alone, defenseless. She was easy to hunt, easy to trap, her screams snuffed out before anyone else could hear her. There were more humans nearby, many more than usual, all gathered in a wooden structure. I should have waited, I should have been patient, but I was hungry. The young are not rational when we are hungry.

I tried to speak, tried to mimic her voice, but it came out in my own timbre. "ni em tel kcaj esaelp" No one answered the door; they've gotten smart about not answering when the knocking comes at night. I climbed the roof, tried the windows, anything to get me inside - but then Mary started to speak with my voice. "ereh tuo s'ti rood eht rewsna ton od"

Speaking words that were not mine made me panic, and then there was shattered glass and too many screams and so much blood. I ran, I left them there, I didn't even eat. Something was in my mind, something that made me thrash and shriek, and I realized it was _her_. She hadn't gone away when we had Assimilated. She was STILL HERE.

I am supposed to focus on Now. I am supposed to hunt, to Assimilate the entire planet. I should not have a lingering human presence within me. She should have disappeared by now.

Until she does, I am forced to relive the Before. She shows me everything she has lost, everything I have stolen. I have ruined everything. I should not care. I don't. I don't. I DON'T.

There is only Before and Now. We do not think of Before. We do not think of who we were.

I do. Perhaps I always will.


End file.
